


Strike Twice

by shulkie



Series: Ereri Week! [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Side Jeankasa, Storms, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jean and Mikasa's wedding and Levi is the guest of honor. "Maid" of Honor Eren is tasked with ensuring Levi stays for cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I originally wanted to write for the "Storm" Prompt for ereriweek 2k15 but I ran out of time. I was so burnt out because I wrote over 40k for ereriweek and just fizzled, so I quickly threw up a drabble called "Merfluff" which has now become it's own multichap called [Halocline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4356392/chapters/9882854). I took my sweet time but I revisited this fic which was always very self indulgent to begin with. I think you all know by [The Long and Short, Short of It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3335366) that I have a passion for the classics, but I was afraid it was a little too esoteric. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy~
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos or comments! Your comments keep me motivated!

Speluncam Dido dux et Troianus eandem  
deveniunt: prima et Tellus et pronuba Iuno  
dant signum; fulsere ignes et conscius aether  
conubiis, summoque ulularunt vertice nymphae.

\--Aeneid, Book 4, lines 165-168.

 

“Heya Teach!” Eren said, catching up with Levi. “I’ve got a question. What’s this here? Two marks off for ‘unnecessary pop culture references?’ That’s harsh Teach.”

“Eren, if you have an issue with the grade on your essay, then you’ll have to take it up with Professor Smith. I am but a lowly aide,” Levi said, walking briskly.

Eren hopped along next to him.

“Yes, but I know you’re the one who read my essay because you wrote that the Flatterers received just punishment because they’re ‘full of shit’ in the margins.”

Levi stopped his fast trot and Eren almost collided with him.

“Prove it,” Levi challenged, his thin brow cocking over his frames. “And not that I know what your score was because we graded them blindly—“

“But my narrative voice was too strong?” Eren interrupted.

“’Unique,’ is the word I’d use, _if_ I’d read your essay, which I don’t know if I did because it was blind, but I seem to recall someone saying your score was fairly high, one of the higher grades in the class and yet here you are quibbling over two points.”

“’Quibbling,’ Teach?”

“Fancy way of saying starting shit.”

“Ah, see that sounds more like you. So any plans for the summer?”

“Oh you know, the usual: summer classes, just me marveling at the beauty of an empty campus. The lack of Solo cups and vomit littering the street. The art fairs. Barbeques. You?”

“Racing away immediately for a wedding.”

“Ugh wedding season. I hate weddings.”

“I don’t mind them so much,” Eren shrugged.

“Well you have fun then,” said Levi. “Have a good summer, Eren!”

“You too, Teach!” Eren waved taking off across the diag.

<*>

“And you got the—“

“Cake, yes, it’s in the hotel refrigerator,” Eren said reassuringly.

“And you talked to the—“

“Caterer? Yes. There is a gluten-free option for your second cousin.” Eren checked his list.

“Oh shit, what about—“

“Aunt Judy is getting here twenty minutes early and there’s a ramp on the south side of the building we can use,” Eren interrupted.

Jean paused, finger in the air, trying to think of something else and Eren waited.

“I think that might be it,” Jean said, looking pleased. “Eren, I know we’ve never really gotten along, but you have been so helpful during this entire process so…yeah…thanks.”

“No problem,” Eren said, scratching the back of his head with his pen.

“And Marco,” Jean said turning to him.

“Yes?” Marco said expectantly.

“You have been here for me during this entire process,” Jean said, taking Marco’s hands in his own. “My partner. My rock. My best friend. And for that I thank you. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Marco blushed.

“And you,” Jean said turning to Mikasa who was picking at a hangnail. “Just show up in the white dress tomorrow, okay? And stop picking at your nails!”

“I wasn’t,” Mikasa grumbled slouching, surreptitiously nibbling at her cuticle.

Since Mikasa had been swamped finishing her thesis for her Master’s degree, the entirety of the wedding planning had fallen to Jean and while he complained nonstop about how stressful it was, Eren had a strong suspicion Jean never wanted it to end. Anything Jean couldn’t do, Marco and Eren took up the burden as best man and “maid” of honor, respectively.

“Ah, I remembered my last thing,” Jean said, waving an rsvp card. “What about this?”

“What about it?” Mikasa asked, arms crossed.

“Are they coming?” Jean asked.

“What does the box say?” she asked in a low voice.

“Well they checked yes and said they’re having the fish, but are they actually going to show? Because they have a place at table number one and if they’re not going to show then I might as well just shred this.”

“He’ll be here,” Mikasa said, fixing Jean with a deadly glare.

Jean nodded at his bride but when she was out of earshot, he asked Eren, “How likely is he to show?”

“I’m thinking the odds are pretty low,” Eren muttered back.

“I swear to god if I have to pay for a plate that no one eats I’m going to lose it,” Jean said, fanning himself with the rsvp card.

“Also, you know, my sister will be devastated,” Eren said, suppressing an eye roll.

“That too,” Jean said distractedly. “No! I’m sorry—where are you putting those? The birdcage needs to be downstairs for tomorrow! Because that’s where the cards will go—ugh! I’ll do it myself.”

Friday night before the rehearsal, Mikasa had Eren check with the front desk to see if her mystery guest had checked in. After the rehearsal she had him check again. Still nothing.

Saturday morning, the day of the wedding came. Dark clouds rumbled ominously on the horizon and Jean kept calling the tent people, trying to make sure the canopy for the wedding would fit all of their guests. The girls’ room was a flurry of activity, the hair and makeup stylists busy curling and crimping. Mikasa had five women working on her at once, one for each hand and foot and one busy teasing the shit out of her hair.

“Is he here yet?” Mikasa asked, hair in front of her face, looking like the ghost from the Ring.

“Not yet,” Eren said.

“I want a side ponytail,” Sasha insisted. “Just crimp it and tease it and then I’ll have this wicked side ponytail, like so retro—here is my scrunchie.”

“Are you sure?” Mikasa asked. “Can you go check?”

“How are we doing in here?” Jean asked.

“I’m getting a side ponytail!” Sasha said enthusiastically.

“Like hell you are,” Jean snorted. “Here are the photos for reference for the bridesmaids.”

“I don’t want that,” Sasha said hands on hips.

“Too bad,” Jean said.

“I’m telling Mom!”

“Go ahead!” Jean encouraged her, then handed the photos to the stylist.

“Please, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“Hey Eren, have you seen my tux?” Jean asked nervously following Eren out into the hallway, waving off the smell of hairspray. “It’s nowhere in my room.”

“No, sorry.”

“Fuck,” Jean said, disappearing down the stairs.

Eren caught up with him a second later as Jean gaped at the duck pond outside the hotel. There, in the very center of the water, was his tux floating on a swan-shaped paddleboat.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Holy shit,” Eren laughed.

Come to think of it Eren had overheard Reiner discussing the perfect prank against the groom, he just hadn’t expected it to be this.

“I have the worst friends,” Jean said in horror.

He took off his socks and pants, braving the water as Eren howled in laughter.

“I gotta take photos of this,” Eren said, getting out his phone and snapping away.

Eren heard the sound of rollers from a suitcase as a guest stepped next to Eren, watching the scene.

“What’s going on?” the stranger asked.

“He’s trying to get his tux.”

“Is…is that the groom?”

“Yeah,” Eren said, grinning happily, turning to the stranger. “Teach!?”

“Eren!” Levi said in surprise.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Eren asked, shaking Levi’s hand.

“I’m here for a wedding actually,” Levi said.

“Oh, which one?”

“This one…I think,” Levi said as Jean hissed back at an angry mallard.

Eren looked at him in confusion, but just then he heard Mikasa call. Stepping out still in her bathrobe she froze and then her face broke out into a genuine smile.

“You came!” she said, pressing her still wet nails to her cheeks.

She and Levi embraced, rocking a little. Levi appeared taken aback by the gesture and patted her back awkwardly watching Jean play tug of war with the mallard over his bowtie.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Mikasa said, breaking the hug and looking at Levi with shining eyes.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Levi said, his lips tight, his fingers tapping on his suitcase, eyes darting back and forth.

“Well check in and get comfortable, the ceremony is in a few hours, so you can have lunch or shower, whatever you need, the room is on us. This is my brother, Eren, and he’ll look after you so if you need anything just ask him,” Mikasa said patting Levi’s shoulder. “Eren, can I talk to you?”

She tapped Eren’s elbow and turned to the side.

“He’s gonna bolt,” Mikasa muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

“What?” Eren asked.

“He’s going to do everything he can to leave and he must—he _must_ , Eren—stay here until cake. That’s all I ask. I just want one family member to be here on my wedding day. So _do not let him leave_.”

“Huh?” Eren asked.

“Give it here, you stupid duck!” Jean said angrily, Levi watching the scene with dawning panic in his eyes. “I got it! Honey did you see? I got it!”

But Mikasa was already back up the stairs.

“Did she see?” Jean asked breathlessly, soaking wet, but his tux blessedly dry.

“Everyone saw,” Eren told him.

Eren turned his head to see Levi walking quickly down the sidewalk to the parking lot, fumbling for his keys.

“Hey there, Teach!” Eren said, catching up with him.

“I just realized I have something—I have a thing in my car—I need to—“ Levi started.

“Let me get your bag for you,” Eren said, closing the extended handle and picking it up on its side.

“Thanks that’s very…thanks,” Levi said hopelessly as Eren carried it to the front desk.

Levi got out his phone and texted furiously.

[Levi:] Abort abort. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

[Hanji:] That bad already?

[Levi:] The groom is in the pond, the bride is acting like I’m the guest of honor and her brother is one of my former students.

[Hanji:] Just stick it out for a little bit. This was going to be your one summer vacation, so enjoy it.

[Levi:] No, I’m not staying here, this place is a circus.

Eren escorted Levi from the front desk to his room. Levi shut the door in Eren’s face and then waited a few moments. Quietly, he opened the front door intending to sneak down the steps and back to his car, but Eren was sitting on the steps. Eren waved. Levi gave a terse nod. He shut the door and looked around the room.

[Levi:] I’m going to crawl out the window.

Levi looked out and flung his suitcase into the tall grass, before stepping out onto the window ledge. Carefully he jumped onto the balcony below him, then onto the balcony below that, before landing next to his suitcase. Not too shabby, he thought, brushing grass off of his luggage. He practically sprinted to the car and when he turned the engine, he let out a sigh of relief. Putting the car in reverse he ease off of the brake only to stop short as Eren appeared, panting behind his car, blocking him in.

“Heya Teach!” Eren said, hands on his knees. “Where are you going?”

“I just have to go to the pharmacy,” Levi lied.

“Oh yeah? What for? I’m sure we’ve got whatever a pharmacy has.”

“For…gas,” Levi lied.

“Jean’s Aunt Judy has a pill for everything, I’m sure we can get you what you need.”

“Thanks,” Levi said woodenly, parking the car in defeat. “That’s so kind of you.”

Everywhere he went, Eren shadowed him. Finally, Levi sat down in one of the chairs in the sunroom of the lobby, getting out his phone and texting Hanji.

“You know,” Eren started. “Mikasa is really happy you’re here.”

Levi grunted.

“I mean, you’re the only one of her birth family who even responded to her invites.”

“That does not surprise me. We Ackermans are notoriously flaky. Not big party people. Well except for my Uncle Kenny, but he’s got a pickled liver if you catch my drift.”

“I’ve never met anyone from Mikasa’s family,” Eren said thoughtfully

“ _I’ve_ never met anyone from Mikasa’s family,” Levi said, sitting back and looking at Eren pointedly. “And I didn’t realize you were my little cousin’s brother.”

When Eren was ten, his parents became foster parents and welcomed twelve-year-old Mikasa into their home. A year later and she was officially adopted. She’d had little contact with her birth family since then and until the wedding Eren didn’t even know she had a cousin.

“Yeah, well, you and I are the only family who bothered to show,” Eren said.

“Ah,” said Levi.

Just then they were interrupted by the sounds of rushing feet.

“I hate this!” Sasha whined.

“I don’t care,” Jean said following her.

“Baby sister of the groom,” Eren muttered to Levi by way of introduction.

“I’m telling Mom. I don’t want to wear this!”

“Too bad! You’re wearing it!”

“I look like a JiffyPop tin of popcorn!”

“Our colors for the wedding are peony pink, navy blue and silver, so you have to wear it!”

“No, I don’t, all of the other bridesmaids hate it!”

The continued fighting and disappeared into the kitchen of the small hotel.

“Wow,” said Levi.

“Yeah,” Eren agreed.

“You don’t fight with your sister like that, do you?”

“No, but then again I was so excited to have a sibling at all,” Eren said out of the corner of his mouth.

Several of the other bridesmaids gathered on the stairs to listen to the fight, parting as Mikasa came down.

“Don’t you dare—“ Jean’s voice echoed from the kitchen. “Don’t you! Damnit Sasha!”

Sasha ran from the kitchen holding a pink frosting rosette in her hands.

“I’m gonna eat it!” she threatened. “I’m gonna wreck your perfect cake that had to have exactly 9 fake roses because that was the number of times you asked Mikasa out before she said ‘yes.’ Newsflash Jean! If a girl says no that many times, she’s not into you.”

“Don’t you dare put that in your mouth!” Jean roared.

Sasha dared.

Jean grabbed at his hair and sunk to the floor. Mikasa had finally had enough. She moved silently down the stairs and without warning, she pinched Sasha’s nose shut.

“Spit,” Mikasa ordered, holding her palm out.

Sasha was forced to do so.

Mikasa handed the wet rosette to Christa.

“Put this back on the cake, please,” Mikasa ordered.

“I’m sorry?” Christa asked, looking at the wet frosting.

“Put. It back on. The cake,” Mikasa repeated, climbing the stairs.

Christa left to do so.

“And she didn’t say ‘no’ she said she’d ‘think about it,’” Jean snapped irritably to his sister getting up off the floor. “If you knew anything about Mikasa you’d know that’s her way of saying she’s interested, right Eren?”

“No,” Eren said shaking his head.

The incident with the cake and Jean’s promise that she could sneak early appetizers appeared to have mollified Sasha.

“See? They get along,” Eren said to Levi who had been very quiet throughout the whole affair. “Everyone is just a little—damnit.”

He was talking to an empty chair.

Eren caught up with Levi in the parking lot again, slinking away like a cat. He looked sheepish as Eren escorted him back to the hotel. Guests began filing in and Eren greeted them, keeping an eye on Levi.

“So great to see you again!” Eren said, giving a hug to an elderly couple.

“Who were they?” Levi asked from somewhere by Eren’s shoulder.

Levi was hypervigilant and intent on hiding from curious eyes so he kept stepping behind Eren, angling himself away from extended hands.

“No idea,” Eren said through smiling teeth. “Some of Jean’s family. I know most of them, but only by their seating chart. See those are the Kirstein side, that’s Jean’s grandparents on his dad’s side, the Jewish side. Those are the Martin’s, Jean’s Mother’s side, Methodist. Those are the Corcorans, also Jean’s mother’s side, the Catholics. They don’t get along with the Martins so we put them on opposite sides of the banquet hall. Um, Jean’s cousins. Jean’s creepy uncle—he got really drunk last night and told the longest joke about a man banging a donkey and I’m not sure what the punchline was…”

A blond man ran by with several cords in his hands.

“We all set ‘Arm?” Eren asked.

“Yup! Just getting a backup battery!” he said running by.

“That’s my best friend, Armin,” Eren explained to Levi.

“What about your family?” Levi asked, looking around a throng of blueheads.

“Uh…it’s just us.”

“What like…” Levi trailed off in confusion.

“Just you and me,” Eren clarified. “Our grandparents are all gone and there’s not much in the way of extended family.”

“What about your parents?” Levi asked.

“Uh, well, Mom died my senior year of high school and Dad…it’s complicated.”

“Wait. So on the bride’s side, it’s just going to be the two of us?” Levi motioned between the two of them.

“No. I mean, there’s all of our friends and Hannes and her lab partners and also…the Corcoran’s really don’t like the Martins so they’ll probably sit as far away from them as possible.”

“Oh,” said Levi.

“That’s kindof why it was so important to Mikasa that you come today,” Eren said, leaning over.

“Oh,” repeated Levi looking uncomfortable.

<*>

Eventually they parted to change into their suits. Eren was adjusting his tie in the mirror in the hallway as Levi stepped out of his room.

“Mikasa usually ties them for me,” Eren explained, tongue in the corner of his mouth as he struggled.

Levi stepped in, taking control and expertly fixed the tie, flipping it over and tucking it with an experienced flourish. He slid the knot up and then smoothed out the front, spreading his hands over Eren’s chest. When he looked up Eren was looking at him fondly.

“Thanks, Teach!” Eren said brightly.

“You’re not in my class anymore,” Levi muttered, rubbing at his noise. “It’s just Levi.”

“Thanks, Levi,” Eren said smiling down at Levi.

Levi felt his cheeks heat up.

Once Levi was escorted to his seat in the front row, he realized he was stuck. The clouds in the distance across the lake kept flashing with lightning and the wind picked up dust.

“This better be a short service,” one of Jean’s relatives complained, nudging the back of Levi’s chair. “Those clouds are close.”

The music started and Jean’s grandparents walked down the aisle, followed by Jean, being escorted by his parents. Levi looked at the wedding program trying to figure out what names belonged with each person. He was able to recognize the sister of the groom and the best man who had been greeting people and steering them toward the ceremony. So judging from the names in front of him, strolling down the aisle were Marco and Sasha, Eren and Annie, Christa flanked by both Reiner and Ymir. Then everyone stood as the bride entered, escorted by Armin…who was holding a laptop. All of the attention aimed at the bride was quickly directed to the laptop Armin carried and he must have known how silly it looked because he pulled a face. Levi looked up at Eren for clarification and Eren simply rolled his eyes.

“Who gives the groom, Jean Kirby Kirstein,” the officiator, a bald, wrinkled man with a large mustache who Levi could have sworn he saw drinking out of a flask behind the building earlier, asked.

“Kirby,” Eren mouthed across at Marco who struggled to keep a straight face.

“We do,” said Jean’s parents.

“And who gives the bride, Mikasa Ackerman?”

“Yes, hello? Is it working?”

“Yes, we can hear you Dr. Jaeger,” Armin said loudly.

“Can you—oh. Oh honey you look so beautiful!”

She did. Tradition had the bride wearing white, but she was resplendent in a pale pink that brought out her ivory complexion. Jean was struggling not to cry and instead looked constipated.

“Dad,” Mikasa reminded him in her impassive voice.

“Hello Patricia, Brett, sorry I couldn’t be there but—“

“Dad,” Mikasa repeated.

“I’m sorry, what was the question.”

The officiant repeated himself.

“Oh, I do. Although, she doesn’t need me to say that, haha—“

Armin tapped a button and muted Dr. Jaeger, flashing a thumbs up to Jean and Mikasa. He set the laptop in the chair next to Levi and then stepped next to Eren on Mikasa’s side.

“If anyone can think of any reason why these two should not be wed, now is the time to speak your piece,” the officiator said.

Just then the thundered across the lake rumbled ominously and the wedding party broke out in nervous laughter.

The breeze across the water picked up, tossing Mikasa’s matching veil up in the air, petals from the lilac tree blowing in front of the couple. Everyone sensed they were on borrowed time and Jean and Mikasa sped through their vows, Jean having given up any pretense of trying not to cry. As the sun dared peek out for a moment to shine on them, Levi’s eyes weren’t on the couple, but Eren. Watching him through Mikasa’s waving veil, Levi felt a pang. Was it possible, he wondered, to feel that much happiness for someone else? Eren beamed at the happy couple. Levi didn’t think he could do that.

He didn’t belong here. Not with all of these smiling people. Everyone was here to share their joy and their love and he was like…well he was a little like those storm clouds. Just a dark shadow to remind Mikasa where she came from and nothing more.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Jean gave his new bride a timid kiss and she grabbed his hair and deepened it. People were laughing and cheering and the two flew by down the aisle. She looked so happy. Levi had a hard time comparing the sullen little girl he used to play with to the radiant woman before him.

Well, it was over. Levi gave one last look at Eren before quietly slipping away and across the green. He’d nearly made it when he heard his name.

“Levi! LEVI!”

He turned. Eren had caught up with him, panting again and loosening his tie.

“Cocktail hour has started,” he said, hands on his knees, the muggy heat oppressive.

“I…can’t,” Levi said, shaking his head.

“Come on, just stay for cake, that’s all she wants,” Eren pleaded.

“I don’t fit in here, Eren. I barely know Mikasa and I really truly don’t know anyone else here but you and yet I’m being treated like I’m so special when I’m really, _really_ not. I’m not. I’m sorry to your sister, but I can’t be her father, her mother, our grandparents, aunts and uncles AND cousin all at once. I can’t make up for her childhood in one day, I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” Eren nodded, blinking sweat out of his eyes.

“Really?” Levi said, because it was an abrupt turnaround from his earlier stance.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m only doing this as a favor to Mikasa, but I’m not going to miss out on my sister’s wedding convincing you to stay, so…go. You don’t strike me as the kind of person who tries to sneak away from weddings like you’ve been doing. If you don’t want to be somewhere, you leave. So the fact that you keep coming back or letting me catch you tells me one thing, you want to be here. Even though it’s loud and crazy and obnoxious, you, somewhere in your heart of hearts, want to stay. Make up your mind. Go or stay.”

“It is really loud,” Levi agreed, tonguing the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, well that’s family Levi,” Eren said understandingly.

“What kind of cake?”

“Raspberry chocolate ganache, I went with Jean to the cake tasting and let me tell you, it is so worth the price tag.”

Levi’s body kept pulling him down the grass lawn and to his car and yet his feet turned towards Eren. It took him about four steps to finally stop in front of Eren, looking down at his feet instead of meeting him in the eye. A spot of wet appeared on Levi’s perfectly shined shoes. A drop of rain fell on his cheek and then his nose.

“Uh oh, let’s get inside before it hits,” Eren said, motioning toward the banquet hall.

They made it about as far as the enclosed pavilion before they hid inside, absolutely drenched.

“Woo! It is coming down!” Eren said, shaking his hair like a dog. “Let’s wait a while before we head in, eh?”

That sounded fair to Levi. He took off his glasses and brushed the wet strands off his forehead. He cleaned them and shivered slightly. The white pavilion had large glass panes with fog creeping up from the bottom to hide them from view. Eren breathed on one and doodled a little heart. In here, the loud pounding of the rain was dampened and Levi became all too aware of his own loud breathing and Eren’s little huffing laughter.

“I love rain,” Eren said wistfully at the same time Levi said, “I hate rain.”

“What? Why?” Eren asked, undoing the buttons on his vest and flapping them a little. Levi could see the faintest bit of tan skin through his soaked shirt. “Storms are so awe inspiring. And I love the smell of rain and that feeling when all your arm hairs stand up. That little shiver of anticipation as you wait for lightning to strike and then the stillness as you wait for the thunder to sound back.”

Eren hummed leaning on one of the pillars then turned his face to Levi, eyes glittering in the dim light. There was a bright flash of lightning like someone had set off a camera flash right outside the windows and then a crack so loud Levi could feel it rattle his teeth.

“I’m afraid I’m going to need a little more convincing,” Levi said over the din, flinching at the thunder rolling in the distance.

“Ah, I see, you want me to make a case with literary support,” Eren tapped his nose. “Fine then, we’ll start with our topic of this semester, The Inferno. The Storm—“

Levi groaned.

“ _The Storm_ , Teach, is symbolic of passion! Think of Francesca and Paolo, in life they let themselves get caught up in the gales of their own romance so they are sentenced in the second circle of Lust to be forever buffeted by the winds of passion.”

As he spoke he turned on the pillar leaning towards Levi with his bright grin. Levi leaned away walking around the front of the benches, toeing the edge of the pavilion.

“Right, just so we’re clear, you’re claiming that right now, in this rain, we are in hell.”

Eren laughed and his laugh was bright and clear.

“No, I’m saying it’s romantic.”

Eren pushed off from the pillar and took his place opposite Levi, watching the water run down the glass.

“The Aeneid!” he said suddenly crossing to the center. “Aeolus lets loose the winds and they shipwreck near Carthage. The good queen Dido takes them in and then when they are out hunting they are forced to take shelter in a cave and there—“

“Good use of imagery of ‘the hunt’ in conjunction with seduction, you know Sir Gawain and the Green Knight has a similar motif—“

“ _There_ ,” Eren continued, ignoring the interruption. “They make love.”

He leaned over the bench, little droplets falling from his hair and onto Levi’s shoulder. One fell on Levi’s cheek and Eren went to brush it away. Levi got there first, rubbing a knuckle there and then continuing his march around the edge of the pavilion.

“Your thesis is that the storms equal romance, but in both cases they really mean tragedy,” Levi said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He looked over his shoulder at Eren to find the man following closely about three paces back. “Francesca and Paolo are cursed, Dido stabs herself with Aeneas’ sword—very symbolic that.”

“Okay okay, new thesis!” Eren said, moving back to the center and looking up at the rain spilling over the glass roof. “Storms as a vehicle for change. Think about it, we start _in medias res_. In the center of it all. The eye of the—“

“Shitstorm,” Levi finished for him.

“Were it not for the storm they never would have been carried to Carthage—“

“Look, all of the action happened before the storm, that’s why we have a long drawn out flashback—“

“Yes, but, okay…okay the Tempest!”

“All you’re convincing me of is that storms cause shipwrecks. You should add in Moby Dick—“

“Twelfth Night!”

“ _Or What You Will_ —one of those endings with several weddings, very thematic.”

Levi found himself drawn to Eren’s side. Funny he always felt like that around Eren. As if there were a string tied around his waist pulling him close. Eren was so passionate, his eyes far away and dreamy as if here were looking through the misting glass and seeing something only known to him.

“The play starts with a shipwreck caused by a storm, yes, but! The storm is the catalyst.”

And then Eren turned to him with that same expression. As if there were something in Levi only he could see. Levi felt that string around his middle knot into snarls and his heart beat a little faster.

“Think of it, Levi, the storm signifies change, a new start. Sure, now there’s rain and wind but after? Anything could happen.”

“Like what?” Levi asked, tilting his head to the side.

Whatever Eren said next the thunder swallowed up in its low rumble, but it couldn’t hide the way Eren looked down at him or the small smile on his face.

“That one sounded further away,” Levi said, breaking Eren’s gaze. “We should head inside.”

“Then you’re staying?” Eren asked eagerly.

“Yeah, can’t drive home this late in this deluge. Plus…the room is free.”

They counted to three and made a break for it. Under the awning for the banquet hall they paused, panting for air. Eren grinned at him again.

“The cake better be good,” Levi said.

He stopped to fix Eren’s tie, then smoothed out the front of his vest.

“Thanks,” Eren said softly.

Maybe there was a shift in the wind. Maybe something was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren invites Levi to his hotel room. Levi faces a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos or comments! Your comments keep me motivated!

“I didn’t like Jean at first,” Eren said and the audience laughed. “Still don’t.”

More laughter, mostly from the bridal party as Jean crossed his arms huffing in anger.

“Sorry, Jean. It’s not you personally, although your penchant for Ed Hardy shirts and that weird Vegeta hairstyle you had for freshman year of college is still seared into my brain. Hey, first impressions Jean, they stick out. No, it’s because pretty much no one will ever be good enough for my big sis.

“My dad used to call Mikasa ‘The Closer’ because well, I’d start fights a lot— _a lot_ a lot—as a kid and Mikasa, well she’d finish them. Uh, Armin lived on the same block with us and we were always running afoul of these mean bullies—they stole, what did they steal Armin? They stole—oh right, they stole our bottle rockets, which we weren’t supposed to have to begin with because fire is bad and two ten year olds with fireworks is even worse, but shh, don’t tell my Dad. He’s muted right Arm’? My father, Grisha Yeager everyone! He’s a doctor on quarantine because he was helping Ebola victims. Great timing Dad. So where was I…Right. The bullies stole our fireworks and Mikasa went and got them back. With her fists. Mikasa will always get them back. She’s the finisher, the closer. She gets it done. Uh…” Eren started tearing up, pacing a little with the mic.

“Kindof wish I’d not decided to wing this speech. Yeah, yeah Armin you told me not to, sorry. Um, but this isn’t about endings…” He scratched his head, struggling for the next words. “This is about beginnings. And…right, so raise your glasses everyone, to beginnings and to Jean and Mikasa. This is the start of your lives together. This is just the beginning, from here on out, it gets harder, but it gets easier too. And I hope you’re ready Jean because she wants like a buttload of kids. No seriously. So everyone toast to Jean and Mikasa. And Jean you better take care of my sister. I’d say or else I’ll beat you up but…uh, she’s got that covered.”

He hopped off the stage to applause and flopped awkwardly into his seat.

“How was it?” Eren asked, looking mortified.

“I’ve heard better,” Levi said, teasing a little as he nudged him.

“Right so I’ve known the groom since we were infants. Practically. I think our moms were in the same Lamaze class. Right?” Marco asked the audience.

Jean’s mother and Marco’s own mother nodded.

“Right. So we were destined to be the best of friends. And when Jean told me…that he met a girl…”

There were ooo’s and awww’s.

“And I didn’t even need to meet her to know he was head over heels. Mikasa after your third date he said, ‘Dude, I think I love her.’”

Marco paused to wipe at his face, turning on the spot. Eren looked around to see everyone in tears.

“How come when he tears up everyone starts crying?” Eren grumped, folding his arms across his chest.

“I think,” Levi whispered. “It’s because he doesn’t start out his speech saying how he doesn’t like the groom.”

Eren conceded that point.

Marco kept talking and there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Even crotchety Aunt Ethel was sobbing.

“Can you turn the volume up a bit?” Grisha asked Levi. “I can’t hear anything. There’s like a loud whine coming from your end. Oh, wait, I think that’s me. Yeah, okay it looks like there’s some interference with my internet so I might—“

He disconnected.

Eren led off the father-daughter dance as Grisha failed to reestablish connection. Jean danced with his mother. There were lots of shouts of “JEANBO!” from Eren and the bridal party at Jean’s stilted and wooden dancing with his mother who was busy sobbing and clutching at his face.

“Stop it guys!” Jean protested, face bright red.

“Yo yo yooo, let’s give it up for the groom and his lovely mother. _Boi-oing-oing_ , that’s the Springer sound, I’m DJ Springer and now the bride and groom’s first dance—“ the DJ said going to play the tape.

U Can’t Touch This by MC Hammer started playing and if looks could kill Jean’s would have Eren drawn and quartered.

“Eren!” he said as Mikasa dragged him out to the floor. “Eren you promised!”

Eren was busy gloating.

“Oh yeah, he put me in charge of giving the DJ the set list,” Eren explained to Levi. “Technically, that one Jason Mraz song was their first dance so…yeah. Had to nip that sappy nonsense in the bud. You could at least get into it!”

Mikasa kept turning Jean so he wouldn’t keeping shooting daggers at Eren. And when that didn’t work, she grabbed his chin and redirected his attention on her.

“Do the dance, Jean!” Eren called from the edge of the dance floor.

“I don’t know how to do the Hammer dance,” Jean said, still swaying in an awkward slow dance with his bride.

“Oh it’s easy,” Levi said, demonstrating.

Eren’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah,” Mikasa nodded breaking from her husband to also shuffling along, seemingly not inconvenienced by her wedding gown.

“Oh my god,” said Jean watching her. “You’re amazing.”

She only blinked her impassive face in response, so he kissed her again. The group cheered.

“Ew,” said Eren, turning away from the sight. “Show me how to do the thing.”

“What thing?” Levi asked, his feet still moving in the dance and his lips curling into a small smile.

Jean and Mikasa cut the cake. He very carefully fed cake to her so she wouldn’t get any on her dress. She pushed the cake into his face. They went to go greet their guests as the dance floor became crowded. Eren was busy dancing with all of Jean’s little cousins. They all seemed to think he and Marco were their Prince Charmings and never left them alone. But when he had a chance, Eren sought out Levi and slipped an arm around him to dance.

Eren had two left feet, but he was very careful not to step on Levi’s shined toes and lip-synced to the music making ridiculous faces as Levi groaned and covered his face with his hands. Levi felt a tap on his shoulder as Mikasa cut in just as the music slowed.

“Thanks,” she said, resting her cheek against his temple. “It means a lot.”

“It was my pleasure,” Levi said, watching Eren run to grab Jean’s Aunt Judy a piece of cake. Marco had apparently gone to do the same thing and both met her with two different slices.

“You’re both so lovely. Which one of you is the gay one?” she asked loudly and Levi snorted against Mikasa’s shoulder.

“Uhhh, we both are,” Marco said, smiling.

“You make a perfect couple,” she said, bobbing her head with cake on her false teeth.

Mikasa and Levi rotated and Levi nearly gave himself whiplash trying to turn back to watch.

“Oh we’re not a couple,” Marco said.

“Oh! In that case, let me give you my nephew’s number, he is also a homosexual like yourself.”

“ _Homosexual_ ,” Eren mouthed at Levi and Mikasa.

Levi laughed.

“You and Eren seem to be getting along well,” Mikasa pointed out.

Levi felt his face prickle with heat. Thankfully he was saved from answering by Marco.

“Mind if I cut in?” Marco said, taking Mikasa’s arm. “I’m hiding from Jean’s family.”

“No, go for it,” Levi said, stepping aside.

Levi hopped up and gave her a peck on the cheek. They were chatting happily on the dance floor as Levi finally left to finally get his piece of cake.

“This went well,” Jean said, hands on his hips, surveying the dance floor. “I plan a good wedding. The key, you see, is _delegating_. I’m actually really sad it’s over. I want to throw another.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the chance,” Eren said, sipping from a flute of champagne.

“Jaeger, I swear to god,” Jean said. “It might be my wedding but I will deck you—Hi, Aunt Kathy! Thank you so much for coming.”

Cackling to himself, Eren joined Levi’s side. Chocolate Raspberry Ganache, oh bless Jean’s cake taste. Levi tried to tuck his napkin into his neck so he wouldn’t get crumbs on his tux. Eren helped him, fingers clumsily brushing against Levi’s neck.

“You look like you have a fancy tie,” Eren said in a little hum. “Did I tell you Marco had to talk Jean out of a suit with tails and a cravat?”

“But Jeanbo, darling, a Japanese girl? Do you want to have children with this woman?” Aunt Kathy was saying and Eren and Levi stopped to eavesdrop. “They won’t look anything like you. You’ll be a stranger in your own home. I mean, it’s not too late to change your mind—“

“No Aunt Kathy,” Jean interrupted loudly. “They’ll look like Mikasa. And Mikasa is _beautiful_. How dare—“

Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder.

“Darling, your mother is looking for you,” she said quietly. Then to Jean’s Aunt Kathy, “Thank you for coming.”

Levi felt the knot of tension in his belly unwind as she glided away serenely.

“The Closer,” Armin and Eren said reverently.

The small quirk at the corner of Mikasa’s lips was the only giveaway she heard them and she dragged Armin out to dance with her.

“Well,” said Levi, trying to eat his piece of cake even as Eren took his free hand and swayed with him on the dance floor. “I stayed for cake.”

“You did,” Eren said looking at Levi with pride and a hint of smugness. There was something else there, a warm smile as he looked at Levi with fondness, brushing a loose crumb distractedly.

“But it’s getting late and this was…a really exhausting day for me. So I think I’m going to head up to bed.”

“Ah, stay a while longer? They haven’t even done the bouquet toss and I’m pretty sure Ymir is gonna body check anyone who gets in Christa’s way.”

“I can’t,” Levi said. His social anxiety was nearing his limit. He desperately wanted to crash in his bed and watch television.

“Okay,” Eren nodded. “I have to stay up to pay the DJ. But, uh, since this is a night of new beginnings and all…” He was fidgeting nervously as he leaned forward to whisper into Levi’s ear, “…If you…maybe wanted to come visit me in my room…that would be cool.”

Levi leaned away.

“Eren…you’re fun but…you’re my student.”

“ _Was_ your student. I _was_ —past tense. And I really like you, Levi. Just think about it? And if you change your mind, I’m in the room right next to you. Okay?”

Levi nodded, his face flushed. Eren leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then he made his way out to the center of the dance floor. Levi dragged his feet up to his room half in a daze. He took off his tux and carefully hung it in the closet, changing into his pajamas. He turned on the tv but it was hard to hear over the DJ making noise downstairs. Finally at ten thirty, when the wedding was scheduled to end, he heard people marching up the stairs and waited for a knock at his door, but none came. Of course it wouldn’t, he reasoned. Eren had placed the ball very carefully in Levi’s court. He knew Levi was still uneasy about being here and so he left the final move up to him and up to his comfort level. Levi probably wouldn’t knock.

He had to knock.

Levi fidgeted on the bed, chewing on the turndown service chocolates and thinking about Eren’s wet hair hanging in his face, he thought about brushing that hair aside to get a better look at those green eyes and brushing his lips against Eren’s.

Shit.

He wasn’t going to knock!

He might knock.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

He stood up, not really knowing what or where he was going. It took him what seemed like five minutes to cross the room. He put hand on the door and opened it, sticking his head out. He closed it just as quickly in case someone saw him. Chewing on his lip, he cursed to himself. _Come on Levi._

He pushed outside his room, flipping the latch so he wouldn’t accidentally lock himself out. He stepped into the hallway and paused.

Eren had said he was in the room next to Levi’s but there were _two_ rooms next to his. Which one was Eren in? He looked to his left and then to his right. Shuffling in his socks in the hallway he paced, eyeing Room 103 and room 107 respectively. He could always knock on both doors, but then…he might disturb who was in the other room. He tapped his foot. Which room looked more like it could be Eren’s? Was he a 103 or a 107? Levi heard footsteps up the stairs and he hid back inside his room.

Looking through the peephole he saw Mikasa carrying a very exhausted Jean bridal style, his head lolling.

“I didn’t even drink anything,” Jean protested sleepily.

“I know,” she murmured.

“It was pretty wasn’t it?” Jean yawned.

“Very,” she said and that appeared enough for him.

Levi continued watching the world from his vantage. Lots of couples giggling and sneaking up to bed. The women carrying their heels, the men with their bowties hanging limp off their neck. No Eren. When there was a break, he sighed and went back to the television. Then, he heard it. Two voices. Two _male_ voices. Both a tipsy and laughing in hushed tones. Levi poked his head out and caught sight of the taller blonde man from the wedding party—Reiner?—learning against the door frame holding two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Levi quickly shut the door and locked it, heart pounding.

Of course Eren would have put out more than one line. It was a wedding, wasn’t it? Everyone was looking to get laid. Levi had let himself be lured into the idea that Eren wanted him, but really…

He sighed. Eren was a good looking guy. And had no shortage of suitors. Levi groaned and fell onto his bed. He had only a little bit of time to enjoy the stillness and quiet of his room before the couple next door crawled onto the squeaky mattress and then they were definitely picking up a rhythm. Levi groaned and put his pillow over his head.

Funny, Eren had said all of that stuff about storms and change and yet nothing had happened. Levi had felt it then, that thrum of potential running through him. Like his sails were lifted and he could go anywhere. But as he listened to his potential date moaning on the other side of the wall, Levi realized it was just his imagination.

Levi woke early and packed his things neatly into his suitcase and then opened the door and locked it. He heard Room 103 open and Reiner stumbled out yawning, kissing his one night stand before leaving for his room. Levi tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that crept its way into his heart. Then the door to his left opened and Eren stepped out. He gave Levi a small wan smile and made his way down the stairs presumably for brunch. Levi blinked and watched him go. Eren didn’t look back.

The sunrise was a glorious warm red and gold, but Levi barely paid it any mind as it faded into his rearview mirror.

<*>

Levi loved his career path, he really did. He wanted to do nothing better than translate classic Italian pieces. In fact, he was currently working on a new translation of the Decameron! But it didn’t pay the bills. Hanji suggested he take a computer science class at the community college near their university. It would help him diversify his CV they said. He hadn’t recognized the professor name, but why would he? He’d never been on the community college campus before and it wasn’t his field at all. So imagine his surprise when the prof failed to show and instead his aide was teaching the class.

“Right, for those of you who think math is hard or computers are difficult, I would urge you to instead think of it as learning a new language. Sure you only know how to ask for the bathroom or the colors at first, but before you know it you’re speaking in whole coherent sentences. And really when we talk about computer languages that’s what we mean. So, let’s get started on a few basics,” Eren beamed at the class and then paused when he saw Levi. He stuttered for a moment before going back to drawing on the white board.

“A little out of your area of expertise, isn’t it Teach?” Eren asked him brightly, wiping down the board.

“You too,” Levi nodded.

“Oh, no, I was always an engineer major, but I needed a language credit so your class counted. It was kindof the only class I took for fun in my entire undergrad career,” he confessed.

“Oh.”

They paused as Eren continued closing down the room. He turned off the lights and locked the classroom. Levi had a moment of dawning panic as he realized Eren would leave and then Levi wouldn’t be able to see him for another week.

“You’re still really young to be a professor,” Levi pointed out.

“Yeah, the prof called me this morning and said he was super hungover and if I would takeover,” Eren explained.

“I see. Good to know, my tuition is going towards a good cause.”

Eren laughed and they fell into step with one another.

“How’s your sister?” Levi asked.

“Good! She is going for her doctorate now. Jean’s job allows him to work from home so he’s happy because it means he makes meals for the both of them. They were talking about kids, but I don’t think they’ve settled on when. I think she wants to get school out of the way first.”

“I see.”

There was a stiff spring breeze in the air. God, it had almost been a year since the wedding. It was chilly, but with the promise of warmer weather on the horizon. They chatted, letting others pass around them, no destination in mind.

“Yeah, well I agree with your friend Hanji,” Eren continued as they walked slowly, ostensibly toward coffee, but Levi was only following Eren and Eren was following Levi. “It’s easier to get a job with a few comp sci classes. But can I tell you something? This is some really basic shit. This is kindof the class for people who haven’t upgraded since Windows 95 and think Internet Explorer is a good browser. This is a little below your aptitude level. I mean, I’m guessing. Maybe you’re really terrible with computers, but I think you could take the higher class on Python. You’d be getting more for your tuition.”

“But then I wouldn’t have you as a teacher,” Levi pointed out.

“Yeah, well that’s for the best, because I can’t date my students,” Eren said, grinning dopily. At Levi’s blank expression, his face dropped. “I mean—shit I’m sorry I was joking. I know you’re not really interested in me. I mean, you made it pretty clear that night.”

He scratched at his head furiously, his ears a bright red.

“There were two rooms,” Levi blurted out.

“Huh?”

“You said that yours was the room next to mine but there were two rooms and I didn’t—I didn’t know which one was yours.”

Eren stared at him open mouthed and then closed it.

“Oh,” he said finally.

Levi felt a miserable pang in his gut. Then Eren started laughing and clutching at his belly.

“Oh man, do I feel like a moron,” he cried, wiping at his cheek. “I gave that whole speech on storms and change like some kind of sap and look at us. Nothing has changed. Sure, we’ve switched places, but we’re back at the beginning.”

Levi had to smile a little at that.

“Do you think we missed our moment?” Eren asked, turning toward him. “Did the window of opportunity just pass us by?”

“I think so,” Levi said sadly. “Lightning like that just doesn’t strike twice.”

They stood there, taking a moment to mourn a romance that never was.

And then, almost as if reacting to Levi’s words there was a low rumble above them. Both Eren and Levi jumped and then just as they were about to laugh with relief the sky began peppering them with freezing cold drops. They pulled their coats over their heads and ran under the awning of the café. Eren fumbled with his umbrella and covered both of their heads.

“Ha,” Levi said sheepishly taking off his wet streaked glasses. “What are the odds?”

Eren had his hand at Levi’s cheek and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. And Levi felt something. A stirring. A prickling sensation that this, this moment right here, could be the start of the world’s greatest love.

<*>

“That day back in the rain, could you ever see us here again?” Eren asked, hopping up the steps of their pavilion.

“Honestly? No,” Levi said, fanning himself in the summer heat.

Eren hummed a little as he spun around one of the pillars, then smiled when he caught Levi’s eye.

“You always look good in a suit,” Eren said, running his hands over Levi’s chest. “Such a change from the tweed.”

“You like the tweed,” Levi accused.

“I do,” Eren said, kissing him. “Do you like me in the suit?”

“I do,” Levi said, pressing his lips to Eren again.

They could hear the band warming up and the murmur as the crowd gathered.

“Are you ready?” Eren asked, extending his arm.

“Yeah, I think I am,” Levi said taking it.

“You’re not going to bolt?”

“No, I think I might actually stay for cake and dancing.”

They walked up to the historic hotel, pausing just outside to meet Mikasa and Jean.

“Can you believe this?” Jean hissed as Mikasa handed the baby off to him. “Same venue! Same freaking color scheme! That little—they stole our wedding!”

Mikasa bounced the baby, securing her hat to keep the UV rays off her head.

“I think Christa just really likes pink,” Marco said as a Mikasa took a bouquet from his hands.

“I’M GONNA BE A BRIDE!” Christa cheered out the window of her hotel room waving excitedly at the guests gathered below.

Levi and Eren waved awkwardly back up at her.

The music started and the guests left to find their seats.

“Perfect day,” Eren said looking around.

“It’s gonna rain,” Levi predicted.

“There’s not a cloud in the sky,” Eren laughed.

“I have this friend Mike and he can smell a thunderstorm from a mile away and he said it is going to rain, so just you watch,” Levi whispered confidently as a giddy Christa stepped down the aisle.

“I don’t believe you,” Eren whispered back in a singsong voice earning him a stink-eye from Ymir.

As the music came to a halt, a low rumble, barely audible above the officiant, rang out over the water and the green lawn. Levi raised a brow and turned to Eren a smile curling at the corners of his lips. Eren silenced Levi’s smug expression with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jeankasa baby's name is Ava, but there was no reason for you to know that. ;D
> 
> As always, my tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos or comments! Your comments keep me motivated! And please check out my other fics in this series for Ereriweek 2k15!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos or comments! Your comments keep me motivated! And please check out my other fics in this series for Ereriweek 2k15!


End file.
